Ice Make Love :REWRITTEN:
by The.Black.Star2.0
Summary: Team Natsu are having little stumbles in the road as they try to defeat a so-called Dark Guild on the edge of Fiore. One thing Team Natsu knows nothing about is that this Dark Guild has an enemy with the celestial blond in Team Natsu. Gray doesn't like seeing his team being thrown about, but when it comes to Lucy, he's like a killing beast. Beware the Ice!


**Chapter 1**

 **Lucy's Point of View**

It was too early for the ruckus that was being caused in my living room. I rolled over on my side and stared at the tan carpet with blurry eyes. I blinked many times, but the fuzzy look of my room would not go away. A groan escaped my lips as a very cloudy face suddenly appeared in front of my face, scaring the skin off my bones. There was a heavy pressure on my chest, I knew who this person was and I was annoyed with him at the moment.

"Natsu!" I whined, taking shallow breaths while getting ready to push him off my bed, "Get off of me!" When he made no response or action showing that he was getting off, I groaned really loudly, obviously annoyed. Knowing Natsu, he probably couldn't interpret anything anyone ever did. _He's a dud._ Gray would jokingly say, but I'm starting to wonder if it's true or not. I shoved him off hard, a shriek coming from the floor.

"Lucy!" A small, squeaky voice filled the room, "Why'd you do that?"

I looked around, not seeing the flying blue cat, "Happy?"

Natsu got up, picking up slightly sat on Happy, "You made me squish Happy when you pushed me off!"

I covered my mouth in guilt, I didn't to mean to, he was just sitting on my chest and nearly killing me. "I'm so sorry, Happy. Can I make it up to you at all?" I asked him. Happy nodded, a small paw on his chin. He started to explain his weird fish fantasies, as I like to call them. I giggled at all the things he wanted me to do, looking at Natsu, suddenly feeling angry. "Why did you wake me up? I was dreaming!" I whined, today was not a day I wanted to be productive. I was going to make tea and read the new book I got last week.

"Look, grumpy!" Natsu joked, "Erza wanted to go on a mission today and made me come get you. She's scary at times and today is one of those days she has. You know, the demon she holds in that armor of hers."

"Natsu, she's not that terrible." I shook my head, suddenly realizing what I said, "Wait, never mind. That is exactly how she is on those days and we have to go on a mission when she's like that." I love Erza like a sister I never had, kind and caring, but she has the wrath of one thousand dragons.

Natsu chuckled at my misread, "Well, are we going?"

I sighed loudly and slumped my way to the small bathroom across the room. Why today, why not tomorrow when I'm not lazy? I shook my head and crossed my arms, "We just went on a mission two days ago. I ran for miles, my feet are tired!"

"Come on, Lucy! It'll be fun!" Happy smiled, paws clasped together.

"Fine!" I mumbled, but Natsu keen ears picked up on it, "But I'm not going to enjoy it at all!" Happy laughed at this.

Happy smiled, "Aye! We'll see you at the guild!" The intruders left as quickly as they came. I took a long sigh, breathing through my nose and releasing the stress out of my mouth. I walked into the dark bathroom. I turned on the lights and with half-lidded eyes I looked into the mirror. I gasp at my reflection, it was so... horrifying! I had one of the worst bed head and my eyes had blue bags underneath them. I sighed again! Today was just not my day!

 **Time Skip**

I stretched, making various popping and crackling noises that were loud. I was about to walk into the guild, only to have Gray being punched threw the doors. "What happened this time?" I asked the ice mage as he looked up at me from the ground.

"Natsu." He plainly said, smirking in my direction, "So I see you came."

I shook my head, "More like forced to. Are the other three inside?" Gray nodded as the two of us walked inside together. The Fairy Tail guild was busy like usual, but there weren't any chairs or tables being thrown. As if my mind thought of a peaceful guild this morning, a chair came out of no where and almost hit me in the face. "One day, I'd like to not be almost hit with a chair in this guild." I giggled to myself as Gray went over to Natsu who was currently fighting Gajeel about his piercings. I know he's just messing around, but he needs to know when to stop and think.

I sat over by Erza as she drank a regular glass of water. "Morning." She casually smiled, waving a hand at me as I took a seat in front of her, "Ready for the mission, we're leaving in about ten minutes."

Should I tell her or just wait till the mission is over? She seems fine at this moment, maybe Natsu was over reacting when he said the demon of Erza was coming out to play. She seems fine, but you never know what's underneath that thick armor of hers. "Totally. How much is the reward?" I asked, deciding not to tell her that I really wanted to stay home.

"I think it said about 150,000. I don't have the mission paper, Natsu does though. You can ask him if your that curious." Erza nodded to her own statement as I shook my head. The next ten minutes, I practically was to my own devices which happened to be daydreaming, but when I saw Erza get up I knew we had to go. I groaned silently as I pulled myself to my feet and started to walk out of the guild doors and towards the train station with my team.


End file.
